In the name of Revoluccion: Revolution
by IchigoNekoKun
Summary: There's only a few things we know for sure. Mason turned into a wolf. Alex Loves him. Four people came to Waverly Place who don't belong. One will try to destroy everything. includes my Xmen OCs AlexMason JustinJuliet
1. Prologue

I will say this once. I own nothing. Disney owns Wizards of Waverly place and all the characters. -

_Prologue_

Alex ran through the empty streets. Her bare feet made the dead city echo with the sound of splashing water. Her pale silk dress was soaked and so was her black-brown hair and both plastered to her body.

The tears of the sky continued falling; hard and fast. They fell, for Alex could no longer cry.

Thunder rolled and with it his name was brought once more to her lips. She kept screaming until her throat was raw. Then she screamed again.

Lightning streaked across the sable night and lit up a world she could not, would not see.

The lightning ran even when her legs gave out and she was sent sprawling on the ground gasping and choking for air that refused to come.

Her hands scraped the dirt, digging in as she pulled herself to her feet. Her dress was torn and dirty now but that was the least of her problems.

Nothing mattered but him.

She had to find him.

She had too save him.

It didn't matter that she would be too late.

It didn't matter that she had failed.

All that mattered was him.

Slowly, forcing her numb. tired. bruised legs to carry her forward, Alex ascended the hill.

She forced herself to walk among the ruins of the once shining metropolis. She forced herself-even though she knew-to enter a destroyed brick structure. She climbed the twisted, sharp, wreck of what was once stairs. She climbed until finally she reached the door like always.

A simple, mahogany door stained red-brown and black with dried blood and soot.

She pushed it and it fell open with a loud crash. She looked at the ruined furniture, stalling for once, and understanding the loss. Then she carefully picked her way though the rubble. The water pooled and poured through the ruined, collapsed ceiling.

She pressed forward until she reached a mostly intact room.

She opened the door and crossed to the bed. She fell upon it with a weak flop. Her hands moved-knowing their destination without her bidding.

They moved to brush beautiful chestnut curls off an angelic face that was marred with splatters of blood. Her other hand curled in the boy's. His skin already ivory was pale and cold as death now. She had been too late coming back again this night. Again.

He wouldn't open his beautiful brown eyes anymore, not to plead and not to whisper loving comforts. _Again_.

It was hopeless now that he was gone.

She closed her eyes and cried.

She couldn't save Mason, _again_ - I want to say this. I hate the new FFN format. Please review. No Flames or you will be banned. I will find a way. -I.N.K. 


	2. The Morning

P>

Chapter one

Alex awoke at the prime hour of 2:39 am on a Sunday morning. She glared at the red numbers of her alarm clock. The lines ran and blurred as tears dripped down from her brown eyes.

Hadn't that been one of his nicknames for her. Brown eyes? The tears doubled then tripled their appearances until Alex was sure her eyes were mimicking the gray skies of her nightmares.

She pressed her hands, clasped over her heart as she cried soundlessly. She long since learned to silence her cries. Her family loved her more than anything. If they knew the pain she felt from the loss of her soul mate... Well, there was no use hurting them too. Nothing could be done.

She sobbed into a corner of her pillow and wiped her eyes on a tissue.

She hated that dream. Wasn't it enough that Mason had been forever transformed into a wolf?

Wasn't it enough that the man she loved more than anyone else, the one person in the whole universe she was meant to be with, was just out of her reach?

She suddenly froze. She sat up and reached of the drawer in her bedside table. She reached in and rummaged through her various things. She found what she was looking for.

She pulled out a silk scarf. It was frilly, pink and given to her by her mother for her quinceañera. But that wasn't the reason she wanted it. She wanted what was wrapped inside it.

She pulled out the heart shaped ruby necklace on a broken gold chain. She held it in her hands.

A glimmer of light, perhaps from her alarm clock flashed across the ruby's surface, making it shine; reminding her of his pure love for her.

She broke into fresh tears and clutched it tightly, pressing it to her heart.

Soon, the tears stopped and Alex slept again.

Somewhere, deep in the night, a dog, or perhaps a wolf, offered its sorrows to the moon in a long drawn out howl.

She didn't hear its cry. She didn't see the wolf sitting impossibly high on a ledge only human hands could have ascended.

She didn't see the wolf slip of the ledge and trot after an entirely old woman in very new clothes.

She didn't here the woman call the wolf's name.

She wasn't there. She wasn't able to gather strength from the knowledge: this wolf loved her. He always would.

~~!

A rift opened in the middle of Waverly place. Three travelers from a far off world entered the dimension.

"So this is Waverly place!" The younger of the two males smirked.

"Ugh, I can feel the corruption in the air!" The Elder boy groaned. "Kalyn, what is this? You know I hate it here!"

The Silver haired female glanced up at the male addressing her. The wind welcomed them pulling on her silver locks, the elder boy's short, messy black hair and the younger boy's spiky red hair.  
"Hikaru, don't complain. The final battle will be waged here." She replied. She turned her violet gaze to the Red-head's blood red eyes. "Haruka, go to the apartment and set up. Hikaru and I will scope the land. We have to find Uncle before he wreaks havoc here too."

Haruka smiled and his pointed tail whipped back and forth. The three opened their wings, Hikaru's white feathered ones, Kalyn's black bat wings and Haruka's red and black ones. Hikaru and Kalyn took to the skies and Haruka flew into the third story window of his apartment on Waverly place. Right across from the Waverly substation. 


	3. England

Chapter 2

"Well! Good Morning Mija! How'd you sleep?" Theresa asked her daughter as she slipped into her seat. Her face was sleepy, her hair was impeccable, her clothes were some cute little number that kids wore these days.

"Monrnin' mom," Alex smiled. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'm trying something new. Crepes! Not too hard. And if I mess up, we'll just have pancakes!"

"Did someone say pancakes?" Jerry Russo asked as he entered the room and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Sit, Jerry."

"Oh, fine."

Soon Harper appeared with her red hair in pigtails and wearing what appeared to be fruit salad. No seriously.

Soon Alex's older brother Justin appeared wearing his Alien League T-shirt and Max appeared in an old "Vote 4 Pedro" shirt from Napoleon Dynamite.

"Morning Mrs. Russo, Morning Mr. Russo!" Harper chirped as she sat beside Alex. Justin said morning and Max made a sound somewhere between a grunt and "Hi".

Alex rolled her eyes.

"So what's the plan for today?" Justin asked as he was served three chunky crepes. He put fresh cut fruit from a dish on the table in the middle and folded them.

"Well, Today, we're taking a field trip!" Jerry smiled as he filled his with nutella and bacon. "We're going to one of the most magical places on earth!"

"DISNEY LAND?" Max jumped up and shrieked in happiness. Alex rolled her eyes and drowned her crepes in strawberries and chocolate sauce.

"No! Max sit down!" Jerry snapped.

"But it's called "The Magic Kingdom"!" He whined. "I wanna ride a flying elephant! And a teacup! When am I ever gonna do _that_?"

"Sit. Gosh," He groaned. "No, No, no. We're going to England."

Alex's heart missed a beat but she smiled and said "Cool, we get to meet cute British guys."

"Look, we're going to see the Wild White Unicorns of Dover, See the beast of Dartmoor and Meet Constantine, The werewolf king."

"Dad," Justin jumped up and pulled his father to the side. "You sure this good? I mean, I _just_ got over Juliet and no matter what Alex says…Well, she _loved_ Mason. This might be bad."

"One, I can hear you, you both suck at 'asides'—yes I know what they are, Justin!—and Two," She sighed. "I'm fine with it. Werewolf or not, let's go do this."

They looked at her. Jerry nodded. Justin sighed. He knew it was a front, no one knew Alex better than her brother.

Alex finished her crepes and put her plate in the sink. "I'll pack what I need. So what do I need Justin?"

"Aah, you'll need thick pants, boots, a canteen for water, a packed lunch; some wolfs bane, and probably an amulet of protection." He listed. "And because I have to say it, your wand."

"Thanks." She walked flippantly to her room. She started packing her stuff and changed into special camo jeans that were charmed to protect against cuts and scrapes and—surprisingly—broken bones.

She pulled on black combat boots with a cute lacey lolita trim. They had strong track and were great for running or climbing.

She pulled on a black tank top and then a waterproof hoodie that was charmed against fire, broken bones and Max.

She filled a backpack with stuff then found her MP3 player. She sent it to shuffle and pressed play. She sighed as a familiar song filled her ears. A song called 'a year without rain' by a girl named Selena Gomez who everyone said was her exact twin.

She loved and hated this song. It made her think of Mason.

Ooooooooouuhh

Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days ( ohhuh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
baby,baby,baby,whoaa  
It's a world  
No wonder  
With you in my life  
So Hurry baby, Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh

I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh

Justin had suited up in his old monster hunter gear. He came in and found Alex sitting on the edge of her bed. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she was barely keeping her composure.

"Hey, now," He whispered as he slung an arm around her shoulders. "I know it hurts, I still love Juliet, I always will. But we have to let them go. That part is over. Maybe they will be a part of our futures but we just have to let what happens happen."

And then, Alex cried.

"I miss him!" She cried softly into his shirt. "I miss him so much. I can feel him here" She held her hand over her heart. "And it hurts so much cause I know he's out there I just need and miss him so much!"

"I know, I know," He replied rubbing her back.

~~!

In itself the field trip had so far been a disaster, Max had caused a stampede of Unicorns, the beast almost ate Justin, Fairies stole Jerry's hat and Alex had tripped and fallen in a hole.

This hole is where they currently were.

"Well maybe if we make a ladder!" Justin suggested.

"Oh, my gosh, Justin that didn't work the last three times you suggested it! It won't work now!"

"Don't worry! We'll get you out!" Jerry yelled.

"Hurry, is it me or is this thing getting deeper?" She yelled. Of course, she was right.

"May I offer My assistance?" A voice said in a clear accent.

"Yeah, here just—omigoshthatssimilar!" Justin ran his words together in surprise.

"Here let me," A wolf's howl echoed above her and Alex tilted her head. "What's going on up there?" Suddenly a werewolf leapt down to her level. Be fore she could protest she was scooped up in his arms and he leapt to the top jumping off the sides of the hole.

He set her down and she brushed herself off.

"Sorry about that, the servants were supposed to deactivate that trap but, well you know, there are so many in the woods." He growled.

"Thank you," she smiled. My names Alex Russo, these are my brothers Max and Justin and my dad Jerry Russo.

The wolf changed back to human. "It's very Nice to meet you I'm—"

"MASON!" Alex interrupted wrapping the werewolf in a bear hug.

"Ah, Nooo," He said simply barely prying her off. "Sorry, love, you've got the wrong bloke."

Alex stared up at him. "But that's impossible you look and sound just like him."

"That's simple really," he nodded. "My name is Constantine Greyback, Mason is my son."


	4. Constanine and Dreams

Chapter 3

The wolf changed back to human. "It's very Nice to meet you I'm—"

"MASON!" Alex interrupted wrapping the werewolf in a bear hug.

"Ah, Nooo," He said simply barely prying her off. "Sorry, love, you've got the wrong bloke."

Alex stared up at him. "But that's impossible you look and sound just like him."

"That's simple really," he nodded. "My name is Constantine Greyback, Mason is my son."

"W-what?" Alex stuttered as she let go stumbling back. Looking at this man closely, no, only she would know the nuances, but this was definitely not Mason. This werewolf's hair was curlier and a lighter color closer to an oaken brown than Mason's deep chestnut colored hair.

His eyes weren't the same color either. This one had eyes closer to an amber than Mason's dark chocolate eyes.

It was the same face but older somehow. When he smiled his dimples showed but also little laugh lines around the corners of his mouth and eyes. Another thing, his smile was different: not as sweet as Mason's. He was confident. Perhaps, almost cocky in his own way.

He was still pretty hot.

"So you know my son and you're a witch named Alex Russo?" He chuckled. "I assume you're the one he was seeing before he was turned?"

"I...I" she was still stuck on the part where this was not Mason.

"I'm so sorry your highness, for your son and for Alex," Jerry apologized with an undertone of fear. "I'm always telling my kids how you shouldn't hug werewolves without permission. Werewolves are serious business."

"But Dad," Max interjected. "You told us that if we get attacked we should just do what you'd do to calm a dog down or a dog whistle. You said that werewolves would roll onto their backs and offer their bellies for a rub!"

"I...never said that," He laughed in embarrassment covering Max's mouth. He squirmed out of his father's grip. "Kids, they're so crazy. Please forgive him."

"I'm sure he won't eat us, dad!" he replied.

"MAX!"

"No, He's right, I won't eat you," Constantine smiled.

Jerry sighed.

"After all, I have some nice plump pilgrims waiting at home!"

"Ah!"

Constantine laughed. "I'm only joking." He raised his hands in a show of innocence. "I only eat Pilgrims at Thanksgiving. Even if it is a silly American tradition."

"Pilgrims?" Justin asked.

"No, eating them only at Thanksgiving." he replied.

Max beamed and ran up to the king. "Cool! Can I come to your house for Thanksgiving? Mason was gonna give his but he kinda got turned into a wolf and all..."

"MAX!" Both his brother and father yelled.

Constantine chuckled again. "No, It's quite all right, one gets used to pups' impetuousness and stupidity." He ruffled the boy's hair fondly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty stupid," Max smiled proudly. "Wait, what?"

"Here now, my lady," he offered a hand to Alex. She looked up at him with a slightly confused look before slipping her hand into his and being hauled to her feet.

"Come, you can all rest at my castle before dinner."

-~~!

Alex was led by a maid servant named Adrianna to a lovely furnished room. The walls were an ancient rose stone on the inner walls as compared to the slate grey of the stones outside.

There was a picturesque window with a seat built into the sill. It looked over the forest. The sun shone in the distance, turning the land gold. Alex closed the window and locked it. No sense tempting any annoying banshees into entering her room and pestering her dreams. she also locked the door before crossing to the bed.

The bed was amazing. It was at least twice king sized if not bigger. A giant's child would have fit comfortably on it.

She ran her hands over the silk sheets trimmed with lace. They weren't exactly pink. They were more of a dusty rose or blush that wasn't totally girly to the point were Alex would normally storm out and demand new covers. No, these would do fine. The lace was a pure snowy white.

Alex ran her hands over the material; reveling in the softness. Never had she ever felt such fine material. The princess in her celebrated.

The bed was a four-poster bed with pure white curtains pulled back for the moment. They could be closed for privacy.

She rummaged through her bag until she found what she wanted. First she found two sets of clothing. The first were a miniaturized set of acceptable formal wear and shoes. She set these on the bed side table without returning them to normal size.

The other set of clothing was a pair of pajamas in case their field trip ran over.

She resized these and changed into them before shrinking the clothes she was wearing earlier and placing them in the compartment for clothing.

She returned her gaze to the final two items. The first was the Amulet of True Love that mason had given her. She clutched to her chest as she sat on the edge of the bed. The other item was the dream helmet.

Maybe this was a bad idea. There was no telling if it would work. If Justin and the others caught her, she wouldn't be able to explain herself.

Sighing, she resigned herself to her fate. She resized the helmet. Strapped it on and crawled to the middle of the bed and slipped under the covers.

"Mason," She whispered. "Please, please, please be asleep. Please, please, please let this work."

~~!

Mason pulled the ragged blue coat tighter about his shoulders. He pulled the brim of the tricorn hat lower over his chocolate brown eyes and gripped the bayonet in his hands tighter. The boats made their silent way to the opposite shore. He turned his eyes to the man sitting in front of him holding a ragged, dirtied flag tightly. George Washington.

Mason smiled and sat back enjoying the ride. This was only a dream after all. he had gone through the real crossing of the Delaware before. He remembered the looks on the faces of the drunk German mercenaries when they attacked. He remembered it all with sweet clarity. He didn't mind these dreams, it was others he couldn't stand.

He sighed and counted the stars above his head as the rowers continued silently. The occasional piece of ice bumping the boat and causing it to sway.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" A female voice said to his right. He turned and looked with some surprise. usually his dreams were dead on but there was a girl sitting beside him sewing a new flag.

"Miss, you shouldn't be here," he said in his clearly British accent.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. This is only a dream, or is it," She turned and smiled heartbreakingly at him. "You don't want me here, Mason?"

"Alex," he breathed weakly. "Alex!" He threw his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Mason, Hope you don't mind me paying a visit."

"Paying a-I thought I was dreaming!" He replied.

"No," She said flatly. "It's the actual crossing of the Delaware and I'm really Betsy Ross-Of course you're dreaming!" She sighed and hugged him. "Sorry, I've had a long day. No, You are dreaming, I'm using magic."

"Oh, Alex!" He smiled. "How I've missed you, brown eyes!"

"Mason," She whimpered into his shoulder. "I miss you so much, I don't have much time since I'm only supposed to be napping. But I needed to see you."

"Alex, I can't stand this! I want to be with you! I'm not what I thought I'd be when I turned into a wolf. I'm the same as ever!"

"Oh Mason that's wonderful!"

"Problem is.." he blushed. "I have no idea where I am, bloody trees all look the same when you're only about three feet high.

"I'll find you!" She promised as he clasped her hands.

"I love you," He stated. "I love you now and forever." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too, Mason," She replied. "I'll never stop loving you, you're my soul mate!"

He looked slightly surprised at her words but it was the happy kind of surprised. He smiled.

"You're mine, my soul mate, my one true love," He whispered. "I'll never stop loving you."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips firmly. She kissed back pressing herself as close as she could.

Eventually, he pulled away and glanced at the shore that was significantly closer than before. "Alex, I realize you will not be here much longer so, please, let's take this to a different venue."

The scene changed. The rolling floor beneath there feet became the solid earth of a meadow. It was the clearing of a forest. He walked slowly to the center of the meadow holding her hand.

She grimaced and made a small whine of protest, he turned back to her. She was struggling with her petticoats.

"How in the world did people get around in these?" She whined. "I keep tripping."

"I assume it wasn't easy." He replied. "Here just gather it a little, yes like that." He led her to the center and they sat next to each other. He pulled her against his shoulder. Her wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head back to glance at him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"You're Patriotic," she replied earning a light chuckle.

"My dear, these are the clothes of a happy Traitor."

"I know, but you're American too. You're awesome and Patriotic and ...wait...were you dating Juliet right now?"

"No," he replied. "I'm pretty sure I'm dating you right now."

"Funny," she replied but smiled. "Mason, I don't want this to end."

"neither do I," he whispered into her hair. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We should make use of our time," she whispered. "I want to know everything about you."

"I want the same thing, my dearest."

"I want to be with you again."

"And I,"

"Also,"

"Yes?"

She blushed. "I kinda wanna see you draw me as a dog."

He gasped. "You...really mean that?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I don't agree with you though..."

"Ok," He nodded with a curious tilt to his head. "What's wrong with me drawing you as a Chihuahua?"

"I still don't think I'm that...I'm more of a ... German Shepard." She smiled.

He laughed. "Let's see, Beautiful: Check." he kissed her fore head as a check. "Strong: Check." Her cheek. "Intelligent: Check.: The tip of her nose. "Amazing:... check." He kissed her lips and she kissed back.

"You're a terrible flirt and also a right...a right...I don't know. I don't know enough British sayings." She shook her head. "Incorrigible, I guess. And Adorable. I love you." She thought a minute and added. "I do know what snogging is though!"

"You do?" He smiled mischievously. "Well then, care to demonstrate?"

She kissed him gently which led to more kisses.

Soon, snogging occurred.

Mason sat back, leaning on his hands. Alex lay against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You look cold."

She shrugged. He slipped out of his Revolutionary War Trench and placed it over her Betty-Ross-esqe dress. She played with the buttons on his vest before hugging him tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Mason," She whispered.

"I shall certainly be looking forward to it." He smiled.

She looked up at him longingly. "I love you. I'll find you. I won't give up!"

"I love you too," He hugged her close. "Good night, Alex."

"Good Night, Mason."

They kissed and the dream faded away.


	5. The end of the day

Chapter Four

Alex arrived with Adrianna to the dining hall. She found her brothers and father already waiting. Some guy that looked like Bruce Wayne's butler introduced her to the hall. All the men stood up and she was led to her seat. Even though she received (wolfish :o) smiles from all present, she was disturbed by how quiet the hall became. The talking having faded to a soft undercurrent. Her heels clicked upon the marble. She was wearing heeled boots that were reminiscent of the Victorian era and a Red dress with some frills and trim in white. and a large ribbon going around the waist.

She felt like a china doll.

She saw her father and brother Max seated to Constantine's immediate right. Justin was second to the left of the Wolf King sitting at the head of the table. Adrianna stopped at the chair directly to Constantine's left and pulled it out.

"My Lady," She said simply.

"Oh, um, ok," She sat and immediately all the men followed suit.

"Hello, dear Alex," Constantine smiled. "You look radiant."

"thank you," She replied nonchalantly. It was kind of hard to focus when her boyfriend's near-identical father was sending compliments her way. She wondered if he was a shameless flirt like his sweet, well-mannered son could be on occasion.

He then turned his attention to her brother as if sensing her thoughts and defying them.

"So Justin, you were a monster hunter..."

"yeah, I think I'm one of the last ones who was trained and survived."

"Oh the French ones are still there. They're hiding from the monsters."

"That's kind of stereotypical."

"In this case it's 'kind of' true."

"Aw man," Max whined.

"What's wrong Max?" The king asked with concern.

"There aren't any pilgrims." He whined. "I could really eat a pilgrim now."

They all stared.

"Are... are you sure he's just a wizard?" Constantine blanched.

"Yeah, the doctors couldn't figure out what's wrong with him either." Alex smiled. "Smiling and nodding helps."

He made a silent 'Ah,' and smiled at her.

It turned out the Constantine and his werewolves were really cool. He may have tried to keep the colonies part of England back during the revolution but he was really cool.

He could play five different instrument, three of which he demonstrated, he wrote novels that sold under various pennames in the UK and US, he had a love of dogs but tolerated cats and most importantly, he was funding an underground resistance that was trying to bring the unleashed monsters back under wizard control.

He wasn't a bad guy. That's not to say he hadn't and didn't have his moments.

He had been a ruthless pirate in his day, an unrelenting warrior and unfortunately, caused many of the misconceptions about werewolves during his "Wild Years".

In fact...yes, he had caused all of them except for the rumor about silver. That was pure bullocks and no one really knew where that came from.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Alex tilted her head.

"Ask me anything," Constantine replied.

"Can werewolves eat chocolate?" She asked.

"ALEX!" Jerry yelled but Constantine just laughed.

"No, we can eat it. It's just not all that good for us," he nodded. "It's a myth that chocolate kills werewolves. That one is stupider that than the silver legend. Every wolf knows that-" He cut off: a strange look crossed his face. He smiled then patted Alex's head. "The answer is no. Chocolate will not kill us. I apologize for rambling. Anything else?"

"Is...is it at all possible...to return a wolf to human form?" She asked tentatively.

He looked thoughtful stroking his chin dramatically. "I...don't know...it's not impossible but it's improbable...I just don't know..." He looked up. "It's for Mason, isn't it?"

She nodded curtly.

"I'm not going to tell you to give up. I won't tell you it's not going to happen or work. It might. Listen to me; might. But don't obsess over it." he instructed. "It's possible and it'll take hard work and determination. however, it'll only happen when it's supposed to. If you try forcing a solution, it might cause more harm then good."

"You speak like it's from experience,"

He smiled wolfishly. "Love, I have been around for almost 2 millennia. It is experience."

she nodded and looked for the meaning of life in the swirls of the marble.

He forced her to look up by tapping her chin.

"Stiff upper lip, love, all's well and jolly and it's no time to find the rub right next to the duck,"

"I...What?" She looked confused.

He smiled politely. "There now, that's better. No crying on my watch. It'll be ok!"

~~!

Teresa Russo smiled as her husband and children trudged in from the lair.

"How was the field trip?"

"Yeah," Jerry nodded. "It was a field trip."

"Peachy," Justin snapped out noncommitantly.

"Meh," Alex replied truthfully.

"OH MY GOSH! IT WAS TEH BEST EVER! EVEN IF I DIDN'T GET TO EAT A PILGRIM!" Max spazzed.

"MAX!" His father and brother yelled.

"JERRY! WHY WOULD MY BABY EAT A PILGRIM?"

"I-uh"

Alex rolled her eyes and slipped out. She wanted to sleep already. He probably wasn't there anymore, but here's hoping.


	6. The New Kids

Chapter 5

Juliet hobbled through the park. She hadn't seen Mason in weeks. They had had an agreement. Mason hunts and Juliet cooks. But so far he had been a no show.

Juliet huffed. Where the heck was he?

"Hello, Juliet," a voice chirped.

Juliet spun around as fast as her two thousand some year old body allowed.

"Who are you?" She asked in a surprisingly clear voice.

"Hello, dear powerless sister of the night," The silver haired female smiled at her. She was dressed in jeans and a concert tee. "How would you like to regain your powers and youth? Better yet, how would you like to be a day mistress?"

"What's the catch?" Juliet asked. Her eyes narrowed warily. "I know you soulless types. You always want something."

The girl laughed a silver bell laugh. "Oh, so silly. I'm a damphir you see. I have a soul; the sun cannot hurt me for I am not damned."

"Regular vampires aren't damned, they're just sensitive to light."

"Whatever you want to believe," She shrugged. "So yes or no?"

"How can I answer if I don't know your name or motives?" She snapped.

"Heya, I'm Kalyna Sekura L' Arc En Ciel," She smiled and curtsied the air. "My friends just call me Kalyn Larks."

"Sekura...that was the Royal Vampire family name up until the French revolution after King Vladimir took over?"

"That usurper! But you are correct. Sekura is a noble name." she nodded. "My brothers and I are leading the revolution. If I restore your powers, will you help us?"

"That seems fair enough," Juliet said warily. "Who's going to replace Vlad?"

"The former king's son, Hikaru," she replied.

"Hikaru? But he's dead,"

"No, he escaped to another dimension to recover."

"That's just...wow," She sighed. "Why not. Change me."

~~!

"Alex! Did you hear?" Harper asked running up to the witch. "There are some new students! Two sibling, a boy and a girl. They're both in our art class."

"Cool," Alex shrugged. "But so what?"

"So? They're foreign kids, like exotic," Harper nodded. "I heard that the girl speaks more than ten languages fluently!"

"Harper, do you even know their names?"

"Well, I heard the one's name is Colin." she replied.

"Great, so Colin and his sister the chick of a thousand languages," She made a flag twirling gesture with her index finger. "Woohoo."

"Can't you be more excited?" Harper begged.

"I'm sorry, Harper, my day's just not going well," She sighed. "All right, well, let's go meet them."

~~!

"Whoa partners," Mr. Laritate began. "return your brushes to their holsters, we got some new ponies in the coral."

The class rolled their eyes at their cowboy principal.

"Please mosey on up and introduce yourselves." he pointed as a tall red haired boy and a shorter black haired girl made their way around the maze of easels to the front.

"Well now," The red haired males smiled. "Howdy, sheriff, sure are western today."

"Darn tootin'" he replied.

"Anyway, I'm Haruka Larks." He nodded and pretended to tip his hat. "I'm the second eldest, the middle child, I obviously like art or I wouldn't be here, I'm originally from France but I lived in Germany for a while."

"Where? Transylvania?" A girl piped up noticing the Victorian-esqe cosplay outfit he wore.

he laughed. "Yeah, cause I'm such a total vamp! No, Munich. Not as cool but they have an amazing circus and it's pretty quiet around there. Almost makes it worth putting up with the werewolves."

Everyone laughed at his joke but Alex and Harper.

"I'm joking of course," he nodded. "I'm quad...quad-lingual? yeah I think that's right. I speak four normal languages."

"What do you mean normal?" Harper asked.

"Well there's other languages that aren't normal like, Klingon, Latin and Elvish."

"Elvish?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Tolkein's Elvish." he nodded. "Ever read Lord of The Rings?"

"No,"

"too bad, Arwen, you might be good." he nodded.

"My name's Alex." she snapped. "Not Arwin."

"Yeah, everyone knows you, even I do," Haruka nodded. "I called you 'noble lady' that's what Arwen literally translates as. Chill. And Havo Dad."

"I...what?"

"Sit down," he pointed to her stool. "Anyway, I like cosplay, motorcycles and sports. I like slightly emo music and play the bass and drums. night," he sat down with a flourish.

"Hi!" The black haired girl chirped. "I'm Kalyn larks! The youngest! My name's spelled as such," She wrote it on the board and then spun around. Her lace trimmed red skirt billowed for a second.

"I was actually born in the United States, I lived in Munich with my brothers and uncle, I speak over ten languages-I love learning them! I make most of my own clothes-(Harper huffed) -, my style is preppy with cosplay thrown in. I play cello, piano and guitar. I like Archery, Art, almost all kinds of music but not rap, hip-hop, country or metal-with some exceptions. I especially like foreign music, I like reading and love writing stories and I have ADHD. So I have lots of energy." She smiled, bowed and skipped to her seat.

"What's your big brother's name?" Alex asked.

"Hikaru, why?"

"No reason," Alex said as she tried to recall something she had failed to learn a long time ago.

~~!

Alex and Justin slipped into the lair after school. This left Harper, Max and Zeke to mind the sub shop with their mom.

In the lair, Justin began checking his equipment in case of an imminent monster attack. Alex did something she had been doing a lot lately. She cracked a spell book. She was studying in the hopes of saving Mason somehow.

"What's your spell count now?" Justin said off-hand.

"2419," She replied.

"Whoa, I'll need to up my game," he replied as he switched on his monster detector. "OH SHII-MAN!" he snapped barely covering the near curse.

"What's wrong?"

"There are two level 8 monsters on this block and a level 10 in our house!"

"Is that bad?" Alex asked standing up.

"I FREAKED OUT ABOUT JULIET AND THE VAN HEUSANS BEING LEVEL 3 MONSTERS REMEMBER? IT'S BAD!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?"

"I JUST-LET'S GET DAD!" he ran out the house door.

"I'm coming Justin!" she replied, running after him.

The two entered the kitchen. "DAD! THERE'S A LEVEL TEN MONSTER IN THE-Oh, whose this?"

Alex came up behind Justin and found a tall, handsome black-haired boy sitting with their father. He blinked. His eyes were a light blue. More of a silver really...

"Oh, hello, I'm Hikaru Larks and I moved in next door with my brother and sister," he took a sip of his coffee. "What's this you were saying about monsters on level ten?"

"I, uh, need dad's help to beat a boss on level ten in my new game," Justin covered.

"Ah," Hikaru nodded. "I'm pretty good at games, could I help?"

"Ah, no, no," Justin frowned. "That's ok, I...uh...I'll just use a cheat code."

"Ok," Hikaru smiled.

"...sekura..." Alex muttered.

"What's that Alex?" Mason asked

"Hikaru...Hikaru Kuraihi Sekura!" She shouted.

Hikaru's eyes closed and then he stood up slowly. "How'd you figure that out?"

"Oh my gosh, you means He's that-" Jerry stated rising to his feet also.

"That Hikaru Kuraihi Sekura?" Justin spouted.

"I remembered, I thought you were...cute... when I was little, you were the first prince I had a crush on."

"Just cute?" He asked with a smile. "Ah well, no sense hiding now,"

"What are you doing here?" Jerry asked.

"Well, other than recruiting vampires, werewolves and wizards to the cause of saving the world from those released monsters and relieve that idiot uncle of mine of his usurped throne." he listed. "I just really wanted to eat a space taco." He laughed.

"You read captain Jim Bob Sherwood!" Justin punched the air.

"Yeah, I do. I like the new adventures best." He smiled. "That comic last week when he was lost in the Galaxa Quadrant was awesome. I also enjoyed seeing the Space Pirates attack the disco bar and when he saved the day from a mutant bear by-"

"Hey, wait," Alex interrupted. "You're a level ten monster? You don't look so tough."

"Ah well," he walked to the center of the room where he had a lot more room. He opened his eyes and they were pure silver with a ring of crimson near the pupils. There was a sound of ripping fabric and pure white wings shot from his back. They were at least 16 feet long.

The whole visage would have been quite impressive-if he hadn't knocked over mom's lamp.

"Whoops," he grimaced and retracted his wings to his back and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll uh...fix that." He clapped his hands together over it, pressed his palms to the ground and transmuted it back together; the entire time, muttering about 'corruption' and 'stupid Disney'.

"How'd you do that?" Justin asked.

"I did that through the power of Alchemy. You wizards have magic, I have alchemy."

"Aren't you a vampire?" Justin asked.

"A type, I'm also half...let's just say angel, that's the easiest explanation."

"Uh huh," The siblings said.

"How are you out in the day?" Alex asked.

"See above, not purely vampire,"

"And you are alive how? According to history, you were killed with your siblings." Justin smirked as he drew his wand.

"One, History isn't always right, you ever think dinosaurs were extinct? Not in the past they aren't. According to Nikolai's Timeline principle, 'if it exists in a place reachable through magical means, it still exists'. Two, propaganda is a dictator's best friend," He rolled his eyes. "Third, I'm a level ten monster and master alchemist, do you think a puny wizard like you who barely knows 6000 spells could take me? Put your little wand away, Justin."

Justin paled. He only knew 5439. He lowered his wand.

"So to continue, Though heavily wounded, I escaped with my younger siblings to another dimension." he nodded as he remembered. "We've lived there until now. I never wanted to come back here...it's just...I can never say no to my little Kalyna... and she wants to beat uncle...so here I am."

"You...can't say no to her?" Alex asked.

"I...it's complicated..." he got a far off look.

"Isn't it true, Kalyna's not actually your sister by blood?" Justin asked quietly.

"Yeah," he looked up. "But we're still family. We'd do anything for each other."

Justin smiled. "I know how that goes."

"Now, shall we go to your room and read captain Jim Bob Sherwood, eat massive amounts of Pie or have a light saber fight? Haruka said if I approach you with any of these ideas I would probably be able to befriend you. By the way, if you really want to eat massive amounts of pie, go talk to Haruka. No one does pie better than him."

"Wow, that all sounds so cool! But I uh...just got out of a complicated relationship with a vampire. I don't think we could be friends right now."

"Juliet?" he raised a dark eyebrow.

"Were you one of her boyfriends too? Come on!" He snapped back.

"No...everyone knows about you four..."

"Four?" Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, two wizard siblings fell in love with a vampire and a werewolf respectively, the vampire and the wolf fought each other and both lost their powers." He said. "I apologize, but stuff like that is great magazine fodder. I haven't been back a week and I already know the story as the wizarding world knows it."

"Great, so my life is broadcasted in some tabloid rag all over the wizard world!" she snapped.

"Sorry, don't worry, your name isn't used because you're protected under wizarding minor laws."

"That's great to know!" She snarled. "That makes everything better!" She stormed off to her room.

"Sorry, I thought you knew," he said quietly. "Perhaps, I should go."

"No, stay," Jerry said; speaking for the first time in a long time. "I need to know more about you and all this."

~~!

Alex flopped face down onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Great! So now, not only did she have to put up with not having Mason but her life was also a soap opera for anyone with a quarter? Oh no.

She spell-locked her door and slipped on the dream helmet.

Oh heck no.

If she had to suffer; Mason would help her. He might not be able to do anything but hold her but that was better than nothing.

Even if it wasn't real.


	7. Trouble

Chapter six

Alex didn't care.

Alex really didn't care.

Alex really, really, really didn't care.

But why were they chasing squirrels?

It was actually an okay experience.

"RAAAAAAWRG!" Mason tackled it to the ground. The ten foot squirrel that is. Alex ran up to him and petted him on the head.

"Good boy," She smiled.

He hugged her around the waist as the scene shifted to the meadow where they went after they shared their first dream kiss.

She snuggled into his arms as he lay back in the flowers and sweet grass.

"Something wrong, love?" he picked up on it instantaneously.

"Yeah, no, I uh..." She sighed. It was so much harder to lie to him than anyone else. "Some idiot's been publishing some scandalized version of our relationship in some wizard rag."

"Ah,"

"I usually don't care about gossip, but seriously, that's not cool." She snuggled closer to him. "It's not fair that we have to suffer while stupid wizards get to be entertained at our expense!"

He hugged her tightly. "Don't concern yourself," He rubbed the side of her arm. "they're not worth it."

"Did I tell you how I crushed the wizard rebellion?" She asked quietly after some time passed.

"No, you didn't," He replied. "I'm happy to know that you didn't just take over the thing yourself. We all know you'd win."

"You really think so?" She sighed.

"I know so, my lovely, scary, wonderful, sweet, mischievous, slightly offensive, caring girlfriend,"

"You know, If I didn't love you, I would have hit you twice for each comment that I found offensive."

"Point in case, and point taken love."

"So, yeah, I took out the leader of the revolution. The army ran around like headless chickens until they were caught."

"That's the beauty, or perhaps, the curse of a revolution." he mused.

"Hmm?" She sat up and faced him.

"A revolution isn't a stupid chicken, it's more like a hydra."

"I read about that. Hercules fought one and for each head he cut off...two more grew in its place..." she stared off into the distance. "Crap!"

"Don't worry, You'll do fine."

Time passed in silence.

"Hey Mason,"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you tell my brother he could have pilgrims for Thanksgiving?" she griped. "He hasn't shut up about it for weeks!"

Mason laughed and hugged her, burying his face in her shoulder. She'd be all right.

~~!

"Alex sure is getting a lot of sleep lately, you think she's sick?" Her mother asked.

"You know what 's worse?" Justin asked looking up.

"What?" His mother replied.

He pulled some papers off the coffee table in front of the television.

"She's been doing her regular homework too. Not just the magic stuff." he threw the papers back down in a neat stack.

"I'm worried and thrilled all at the same time," Teresa smiled.

"I'll go ask her what's up." Harper nodded, skipping to her best friend's room. Harper slipped in the secret entrance Alex had made with magic. It was made so that she could check in on Alex when Alex wanted to get away from the rest of the family.

"Alex?" she whispered. The lights were out, the room was dark and Alex was asleep in her bed. With the dream helmet on. Harper rolled her eyes, not this dream stuff again.

She moved over to Alex and shook her shoulder. "Alex, Alex get up! Now!"

"Nnnnngh, bye...Mason...gotta go..." she groaned sleepily.

"Did you see Mason?" Harper's eyebrows shot up as the wizard removed the helmet and stretched.

"Ah, morning Harper," she yawned.

"Did you say 'Mason'" She repeated. Alex froze. She looked at Harper imploringly.

"Please, Harper,"

"Don't 'please, Harper,', me," the redhead put her hands on her hips. "Didn't you learn your lesson from Dean and that thing?"

"This is different!" Alex insisted.

"How so? This one's a dog?" Harper looked at her severely. "Alex, I don't want you to go through this again, how do you know what's going on is even real? Are you controlling his dreams?"

"It's different! Mason's different than Dean!" she insisted. "And he's in complete control of the dreams! I just pick out what I wear! Harper, this is different!"

"How?" Harper asked.

"He's my soul mate! That's why!" she replied quickly. "My one true love, the man I want to be with always, ...just as soon as I figure out how to turn him human again."

"Just don't get hurt, ok," Harper sighed seeing Alex act like never before. "You're my sister right? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks sis," Alex hugged harper. "Now get out. I wanna change before I meet my friend Constantine for a movie."

"Who's Constantine and why haven't I met him?" Harper asked.

"He's my British...werewolf friend..." she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"mybritishwerewolffriend."

"One more time,"

"Harper! Oh, He's my British werewolf friend!" She snapped.

"You certainly know a lot of British werewolves." she gave Alex a look with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't give me that, he's just a friend. He's a friend of dad and we're researching ways to turn Mason back. He also insisted we hang out and do stuff. He's hanging out with Justin and Max too."

"I wanna talk to him. I want to know his motives."

"He's not like my Mason," Alex replied quietly. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Harper."

"I still want to meet him,"

~~!

Alex was sitting with Harper and Max in the lair. Harper was wearing a gummy bear themed outfit complete with a bear top hat.

Alex had a light grey vest on over a white tee with black lilies drawn on it and dark, formfitting jeans. She wore gray ninja boots and had chain belt on. Max had on one of the shirts that he had bought from Alex a long time ago over jeans and hiking shoes.

There was a knock at the portal and Alex walked over and opened it. Harper's eyes widened to the point of bulging.

"Oh, what?" She nearly fainted.

"Hello, you must be Harper," The wolf smiled. "I'm Constantine Greyback, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, my gosh, Alex! You didn't tell me he looked like Mason!" She shrieked. "And doesn't that make this kinda cheating?"

"Oh, you know my son!" He smiled.

"SON?" Harper squeaked.

"Yeah, this is Mason's dad, I though I told you that," Alex said nonchalantly.

"Alex!"

"Oh, and, we're just friends so it's not cheating," Constantine interjected. "I haven't tried to stake a claim. She's Mason's 110%"

"I uh," She turned back to him. "What?"

"So, Alex, Max, ready to go?" He asked. "The haunting waits for no man, woman or wolf! Farewell Harper, I hope we get a chance to talk at length." He slipped out the door with the two wizards in tow."

Harper was left standing in the middle of the room. Worrying more than ever for her troubled friend/sister.

~~!

Alex came back with a very happy smile pasted on her face. Max was also ecstatic, jabbering at length at Constantine behind her. Constantine half listened, nodding and putting in points in a way only a Briton could. He made it look like he was interested and understood Max's half baked ideals without really doing either.

Five seconds of being in her house and she was dragged into the lair by her father and Harper.

"Ow, what's wrong?" She complained. "That was my throwing arm!"

"Alex, how long is he going to be coming around?" Harper asked.

"I don't know, as long as he wants to guess, he's a king, you can't really tell them 'No,'," she shrugged. "Dad doesn't have a problem does he?"

"No, I'm mad for an entirely different reason," he snapped. "Why's the dream helmet drained? That's going to take days to recharge! I wanted to invade Meghan's dreams and give her noogies and wet willies! I mean, I wanted to dream that I was a bull rider."

"I, really dad? Bull riding again?"

"Yes." he replied curtly. "Now why?"

"I've been using it, I wanted...to dream of Mason," she said the last part quietly.

"I thought you were over him?"

"I, dad, if mom got turned into a wolf, would you give up on her?" She asked quietly. She knew perfectly well that her parents were prime examples of soul mates.

"Of course not, but, we're special," He tried to explain. "We're-"

"Soul mates," Alex filled in. "I read up on that when we got our individual thesis paper projects remember. By the way, I'll have mine done by next Thursday,"

"I'm impressed," He smiled. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I know Mason is my soul mate. I know it!" She replied quickly.

"Oh, Alex," Dad sighed. "That might not be true-"

"Every minute he's away from me, it feels like my heart is slowly being run through a shredder! Even time I think about him, I feel like I can feel him near me! Every time I hear his voice or feel the touch his hand in mine then I feel like life couldn't be better! I love him so much it hurts." She explained. "I've never felt this way for any guy!"

"Alex, sweetie,"

"I will save him,"

"I'm sure you will," Jerry said in a patronizing tone.

"I have to," Alex glared. "And I will."

She swept out of the room, no longer desiring to talk to them.

~~!

Kalyn pushed her silver hair off her shoulder and blew a stray strand off her face. This wasn't going to be easy.

She had infiltrated Constantine's castle. Now it was a matter of finding him beofre one of his guests found her.

A guest named Vladimir. A guest with a bodyguard squad legendary for their brutality.

A guest who happened to be signing a peace treaty with the were wolf king.

And she had too stop it.

She made her way cautiously. She had very few run ins with guards of either sort but knew the wolves were well aware of her presence. That's ok, they had always been her allies.

Slowly she found herself at the back entrance to Constantine's room. All she had to do was pick the lock and wait for him to retire for the night.

She was busy focusing on the stuborn thing when a chill crept down her spine.

She whirled around-drawing her blessed sword fast enough to block the two the came to meet it.

A pair of red eyes glared at her viciously from under green-black hair. A pair of yellow eyes smirked under wild red hair. The green haired girl somersaulted back while the red haired male pressed forward until her back hit the door, the crystal knob grinding into her spine.

"Hiya, Kalyn, didn't expect to see you here!" He cackled.

"Can you be serious for one second?" the female demanded.

The male rolled his eyes.

Kalyn was in trouble now.

For Tempest the Vamp-witch and Akriloth the vicious had found her.

And they were the strongest of Vladimir's bodyguards.


End file.
